Clover
by tweetsongs
Summary: Animeverse Winry's thoughts after Ed's depart. spoilers for last episodes and the movie.


**A spring-like breeze rolls around outside the school building  
A sweet scowl  
It's already over, isn't it?**

Winry Rockbell stood outside her home, feeling the spring breeze against her skin. As always, the blond's thoughts drifted to a certain golden eyed boy.

The way he would scowl whenever she annoyed him (it was, admittedly, a lot.). And how he would scowl with impatience as he walked up the driveway to get repairs.

And below that scowl would be a faint hint of a smile. As if he couldn't decide if he was happy or not to be home.;

The last time she saw that scowl, she felt a sense of goodbye somehow. She should've known by then that it was over.

That this would be the last time she saw him.

**It was just a short while ago when  
We had talked about a lot of things  
Nostalgically thinking back to  
When we would meet up at the usual place**

She still remembered the days when they would talk about everything, when nothing was off limits, when they would never keep a dark secret from her.

Then there were the days when he always came back with automail smashed. Yet, to her dismay, they wouldn't tell her what happened no matter how hard she pushed.

Now, she thought as a melancholy smile appeared on her face, they couldn't tell her even if they _did _want to.

She thought nostalgically to the times where they would meet at her place, it was an unspoken rule that this was where they _always_ went, no matter what.

**You always remember everything  
Always chasing after your unreachable dreams  
No matter where they may take you  
And yet, you don't feel lonely.  
**

He always remembered everything, she supposed it made sense. He _was _a prodigy after all. But he remembered so precisely about every moment of there lives, down to the color of socks he wore the day they first went to school (it was white with cherry stripes on the top).

She still remembered the day that he had told Granny and her that he wanted to be a state alchemist. She had felt a pain in her heart as she thought that he couldn't make it. That had made her guilty, who was she to say what he could or couldn't do? But now she understood that it was more of a desperate 'pleasedon'tleavemealoneIloveyousomuch'

If only she had realized that before.

'_Maybe he would've stayed' _

She shook her head. There was no use dwelling in the past.

But she envied him, no matter how beaten up or alone. He never showed any sign that he was lonely.

**These precious memories always will remain in my heart  
Earnestly holding onto a clover that you picked for me  
Thank you for all of the love that you've shown me.  
Thank you for making every day wonderful.  
My heart is in pain, and yet  
Somehow, I don't feel lonely.  
**

She held a hand to her heart as she looked upon the sky. She mouthed something as tears started to roll down her face.

'_I'll never forget you'_

She took from her pocket a dry, old clover in a tiny bag**. **She smiled as she remembered how he got it for her.

"_Hey Winry! Whatta ya doing?" Ed said, running at her. He was bored and Al was sleeping because it was naptime for little kids like him._

"_Looking for a four-leaf clover. Granny said it would bring good luck!" Winry replied, her face in a childish expression of concentration._

"_That makes no sense whatsoever Stupid." Ed taunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he made a 'big boy' face._

"_Shuddup Ed, maybe if I find one mom and dad will come back safe."_

_There was silence as she heard the crunch of grass under shoes and the rustle of sweeping clovers._

"_Here."_

_She looked up, he was holding up a four-leaf clover wilth a emberessed expression on his face._

"_Wow! Thanks Ed!"_

_Ed mumbled something that she couldn't hear as he ran back to his home._

She held on to the clover earnestly as a smile graced her face.

'_Thank you for all the love you've shown me'_

'_and for making each day the best in my life.'_

Her heart ached, but through the tears her smile was genuine.

**After leaving this tree trunk, we'll each go our seperate ways  
And even when the leaves and branches grow, everything's the same  
**

She touched the wood of her house as she thought about how they've changed. The last time she saw him he had grown. He was still short for his age but a great deal taller than how he was before. After the quick installation of his automail arm he had gone off again. Saving the world and going to another, Germany, she thought it was. Al had gone off with him, leaving Her all alone.

Yet, in some ways, everything is the same. She still dutifully waits everyday for him, sometimes flashing a light just for the sake of it.

She still made adjustments for his arm every month. She knew the next time she saw him, whenever that may be, his automail arm or leg would be smashed to smithereens.

She still dreamily thought of him as her prince, albeit a very small prince.

She still loved him with all her heart.

**You always remember everything  
Always chasing after your unreachable dreams  
No matter where they may take you  
And yet, you don't feel lonely.**

She remembered the day when he was remisancing about old times. He had brought some memories that she didn't even feel a faint recgonision on.

Her dream was to become the best automail mechanic.

His was to restore the bodies of his brother and himself.

Both of them were pretty far fetched. But compared to his, she might as well have said she wanted to become a delivery girl.

But no matter what, he had never given up. And now he had reached his dream. Well, half of it anyway.

His dreams took him to another world-Germany. But even then he didn't give up trying to come back.

And even when nobody belived him about another world he had never felt lonley.

**Even though I've cried a little bit  
And even though my heart hurts this much  
Thank you for such wonderful days  
Somehow I... somehow, I don't feel so lonely.  
Thank you for those days.  
Thank you.**

She, admittedly, had shed some tears after his leaving. Though she tried to hide it, the puffiness of her eyes and the lack of enthusiasm while working showed all.

But she now thanks him everyday before she goes to bed, praying he could hear her (though it was silly because _he _didn't believe in god.), for such wonderful days before left.

_'Thank you for all you've done for me.'_

_'I love you..'_

* * *

**A/N: wow... the longest story so far, and my first songfic! R&R please!**

**Oh yeah, the song is Clover by Rin Kagamine.**


End file.
